Pneumatic components of the general type under consideration are used, for example, in the form of compressors, in particular as piston air compressors, in trucks or passenger cars. The compressor piston has a circumferential groove, in which a grooved ring engages. The grooved ring seals the piston with respect to the cylinder. In order to reduce the production cost, the compressor piston is in part produced by an injection molding process. In the course of this process, mold parting flash running in the longitudinal direction of the piston is left behind. This mold parting flash must be removed by a machining process in order to be able to draw separately produced rubber grooved rings onto the piston. Without removal of the mold parting flash, the grooved ring does not sit sufficiently tightly on the piston. A disadvantage of such conventional pneumatic components is therefore their complicated manufacture.
In an alternative production process, in order to make the removal of the mold parting flash unnecessary, the rubber ring is first vulcanized in a seated position on the piston. A disadvantage of this is that, for piston diameters of more than 70 mm, this process has such a low degree of reliability that it cannot be used in the course of mass production.